Pretty Girl
by realjena
Summary: She had the power to make his every dream come true… But would she? An all human, M rated, Eric/Sookie one-shot. IWTS 2013 entry. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY**

TITLE: Pretty Girl

CHARACTERS: Eric, Sookie

DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own these characters, but I'm having a great time playing with them! They belong to Charlaine Harris and/or HBO. The song, Pretty Girl, belongs to Jon B. and Sony BMG Music Entertainment.**_****

PEN NAME: realjena

BETA NAME: _**Ali989969**_****

VIRGIN WRITER : NO

TEASER: She had the power to make his every dream come true… But would she? An all human, M rated, Eric/Sookie one-shot. 

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**"Pretty Girl" by Jon B.**

Your lips, your smile, your tenderness, ooh baby  
The way you walk, I can't resist your style  
When I sleep at night, I dream of you, ooh baby  
I wake up wet, thinking of you, ooh baby  
How can a man like me  
Convince a girl like you  
To be his lover and one and only  
How can I make you see  
That I'm the one for you  
And nobody does it like me

Hey pretty girl  
Can I be your man tonight, baby?  
Hey pretty mama  
Can I sleep with you tonight?  
Hey, pretty girl when you come to my room tonight  
I'll make you come through the night

Your legs around my waist so tight  
I'll slide down south to taste you right  
You taste so good to me  
How does a man like me  
Seduce a girl like you  
How can I make you my one and only  
How can I make you scream  
There's no one else for you  
'And nobody does it like me, baby

Hey pretty girl  
Can I be your man tonight, baby?  
Hey pretty mama  
Can I sleep with you tonight?  
Hey, pretty girl when you come to my room tonight  
I'll make you come through the night

There's a candle that's burning in my heart tonight  
And the flame is full of my desire  
And I can't help but desire you in my bed tonight  
And I'll touch you in the places  
Where no one's been before  
And I'll kiss you in the places  
Where men sometimes ignore  
And I'll take you to a level  
You've never felt before  
And though you won't understand it  
You'll cry and ask for more

Hey pretty girl  
Can I be your man tonight, baby?  
Hey pretty mama  
Can I sleep with you tonight?  
Hey, pretty girl when you come to my room tonight  
I'll make you come through the night

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

It was her eyes that always killed me.

So expressive.

A storm upon the bluest of seas.

Churning and powerful, so dangerously captivating.

I sat immobile as her flawless body slinked toward mine. Every ounce of her exuded sex, and all of it aimed directly at me.

She crawled to me on all fours, her bountiful ass raised high, swishing in the most sinful of ways. Her breasts swaying to and fro as she propelled herself forward. I'd seen many women try painfully hard to achieve the raw sexuality that this amazing woman accomplished effortlessly.

She stopped in front of me, resting on her heels as her hands traveled slowly over her thighs, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. My mouth went dry and my pants tightened painfully as her fingers danced over her barely covered breasts.

So full, so plentiful was her bosom, that every fiber of my being ached to be those fingers. I was jealous and hateful that I wasn't, an oversight of criminal proportions.

No hands but mine should be allowed to touch such a delectable treasure.

I whimpered helplessly as her ruby-tinted lips slowly swallowed her finger. The contrast of the red on white was painful for me, making my already tight jeans nearly burst.

"I need you, Eric. I need that long, thick cock in my mouth. You taste so amazing, baby. I can't get enough," she moaned loudly.

"You want me to fill your mouth, baby. Fuck your throat before I let that sweet pussy have my cock, pretty girl?"

It wasn't every time we met that we dirty talked, but something about her eyes tonight seemed to demand it. They were desperate, almost feral with her desire, and I'd never seen anything more breathtaking.

"Oh ho ho, my man. You are mistaken. You won't _let_ me have your cock, you'll be _begging_ me to take it," she vowed.

And I believed her.

Beg?

Hell, I'd lie, steal… maybe even kill, to get my cock deep within her.

_It was that fucking good._

She leaned forward slightly, unzipping my pants at a pace that made me want to just tear my clothes off and fuck her mercilessly in retribution for her teasing.

That saucy wench, bold and daring enough to tempt my willpower.

I'd fuck her until she remembered who was in control here.

She'd be the one pleading with _me_, screaming for what only _I_ could give her.

When her tiny hand wrapped itself around my aching prick a moment later, I was reminded without remorse which of us _truly_ ran this show.

This gorgeous little girl owned me.

Heart and soul, tip to testicles.

Completely.

She licked me with a long, leisurely stroke, before engulfing my generous cock to the hilt, her nose gently tickling what little hair I had down there.

No matter how many times she did it, I'd never get over the fact that this petite blonde could devour all ten inches of me whole.

My eyes rolled slightly as my lips parted, making way for the unmanly mewl that clawed its way from my throat. My hips began rocking of their own accord as my hands wound into her silken tresses – guiding, not forcing.

Her hot little mouth always felt like heaven and tested the limits of my stamina, and within minutes I was teetering on the brink.

Regardless of how amazing this felt, she was my angel and I couldn't let her please me without gaining something in return. I begrudgingly backed myself out of her throat, earning a whine of protest from her swollen lips.

I shed my pants quickly before dropping to my knees, anxious to worship my goddess. I deftly removed her bra before helping her to lie on her back.

Before she could blink, I'd torn the underwear from her body in my haste to consume her.

"Can I taste you, pretty girl?" I asked as I nibbled on her ankle.

I could have squeed with joy when she nodded, giving me permission to feast upon her. Nothing tasted like my girl, there was no finer flavor on earth. She was peaches and cream, a hint of sunshine, and all woman.

I'd never get enough.

I kissed, licked, and tasted every millimeter of her, leaving no place unattended to. Men too often ignored parts of their woman, afraid of the taboo to properly worship their goddesses.

Not me.

If she'd let me, I'd spent hours – even days, savoring each and every one of them.

She was writhing and moaning, begging me to grant her release. Her hips rose, as her legs tried desperately to force my head where she wanted it. I held her hands as I pleasured her with only my mouth, loving the intimacy of her fingers in mine.

"Eric, _please_! Baby, make me come for you," she panted in a low, sexy rasp.

"You taste so good, pretty girl. I could eat you for days. Do you really want to come so soon?"

"God, yes. Please!"

How could I possibly deny her?

With a flat tongue I licked her from her puckered hole to her throbbing clit, pausing to circle the pert nub twice before granting her wish. I pointed my tongue and began a merciless pace on her bundle of nerves, sending her hips catapulting from the bed.

I released her hands and used one arm to brace her, holding her where I wanted her. The other began slowly running through her folds seeking entrance inside.

Her inner walls were already twitching rhythmically as my thick finger entered her, she was so very close. I immediately added a second finger, slowly working my way inside. I curled them slightly toward her stomach – searching, seeking.

I knew I'd found my target when she began babbling nonsensically, her voice steadily rising in pitch. Even my muscular arm couldn't keep her hips steady; she met my hand thrust for thrust, demanding relief.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was the single most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

With a loud intake of air her walls began to pulse around my digits, her face a mask of unspeakable pleasure. Her lips formed that perfect circle as an otherworldly moan escaped her. I watched utterly captivated as two tears fells from her eyes as she seized. I lapped up her juices greedily, savoring every drop before placing a final kiss to her mound.

I could wait no longer.

I crawled up her body in desperation, claiming her lips with a punishing force. Just as my tip nudged her entrance she pushed against me, bending me to her will.

The moment my back hit the bed she was on me, my cock slipping inside her slightly before she was fully straddling me. I groaned helplessly as her heat engulfed me, sending shockwaves throughout my body. My hands grasped at her hips, desperate for something to ground me.

Inch, by steely inch, I sank into her until I could go no further.

_This_ was my heaven.

Buried between my lover's thighs, surrounded by her tight heat, is where I'd found my salvation.

She swiveled her hips against mine, grinding my cock inside her deeper and making me beg.

"You're killing me, pretty girl. Fuck me, please," I hardly recognized my own voice.

"Mmm… but I'm so full like this. I feel every inch of you. Every ridge, every twitch," she pouted.

"Please, _please_… I _need_ you to move," I begged.

The noise that burst forth from my chest as her pussy rose off me was so animalistic, so savage, I was almost frightened by it.

Then she sank back down, and I knew nothing else but the feeling of my dick being fucked by this creature of beauty.

She rode me expertly until she proved herself right.

I _so_ begged.

I pleaded and prayed for her to finish me until I was nearly crying with the need to explode.

Her walls fluttered around my aching flesh at a fevered pace, her breath coming in short pants. I was so close to the edge that my balls actually hurt. I sat up, taking a pert nipple between my lips and sucking hard in a fruitless attempt to hide the scream that began at the same time as my orgasm.

Her hands fisted my hair and pulled viciously until my eyes pricked. My hips bucked violently as she ground against me, milking my cock dry. I wrapped my arms around her as I fell backward, my body utterly spent.

For several long seconds neither of us moved, our breathing ragged and loud as we attempted to regain control of ourselves.

"I love you, Eric," she whispered against my neck.

"I love you, too. My pretty, pretty girl."

I blinked slowly as the applause erupted around me, broken hearted once again.

I'd first seen her when we'd gone to Lookers, the Gentleman's Club two towns over, for Alcide's bachelor party.

And I'd been enthralled from that moment on.

There was just something about her that drew me in like a moth to the flame from the moment I'd laid eyes on her.

_Mystique_.

Her name said it all.

She was magical, mysterious, and utterly spellbinding.

I wanted her.

Needed her.

I had to be her one and only.

For the last six months I'd come to the club every Friday and Saturday night to watch her perform, only to leave aroused and dejected after each visit.

I'd tried to explain my fascination to my sister Pamela on multiple occasions, to no avail. She'd told me time and time again that men that looked like I do don't need to chase strippers or hookers. Men that looked like me could have any woman we wanted.

Well, I wanted Mystique.

And I _would_ have her.

I probably sounded like some kind of sicko stalker-type. But honestly, nothing could be father from the truth.

There was just something about her.

Something I had to get better acquainted with, beyond her stage persona.

My mind whirled with possibilities as I waited for her next dance. I had to meet her, talk to her… worship her. There was so much more to this amazing creature than the red-light life.

I knew it, felt it.

As sure as I was breathing, there was an innocence, an almost down home charm, to this woman that was paid to sell sex.

I watched, utterly stupefied as she performed her last act of the night. For this routine I stayed in the present, my poor dick unable to withstand another of my fantasies in such a public venue.

I couldn't let one more night pass by without talking to her.

If I never took the chance, how would I ever find out if I was right about her?

I sat there for maybe five more minutes, giving myself the "go get 'er, tiger" pep talk before finally finding my balls. I was Eric Northman. Self made millionaire, former playboy, and highly respected artist.

I had this.

I paid my tab and signed for the tip. Grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair, I exited the club.

I knew all too well where the employee entrance was, as I'd stood outside it week after week hoping to get just one more glance. The alleyway was seedy, but was well lit around the doorway and there was always a bouncer or two stationed for the girls' safety.

I noticed the absence of security before I heard the pleas for help.

The lights were out, the doorway dark, and there were no signs of life at all, outside of the whimpering and begging coming from further down the alley.

Though I'd never heard her voice, my body knew immediately it was Mystique that was in need of assistance.

A flash of blonde hair caught my eye up ahead and I took off at a dead run. Rounding the corner there was an average sized man with a button down shirt and khaki pants holding the object of all my desires against the wall by the throat.

I discovered the moment my fist connected with his face that you notice the oddest details in moments of enhanced adrenaline.

This gangly man had the world's cheesiest sideburns and the biggest hack southern accent I'd ever heard. He was commanding that she give him a shot with her, insisting that they were made for one another.

I wondered for all of a nanosecond whether or not that was how I'd sound if I ever had the balls to talk to her.

I quickly decided that since I was nowhere near as creepy, and seriously lacking in every facet of sexual appeal as this poor bastard was, that I was probably safe to approach her once this incident was past.

I must have hit the assclown harder than I'd thought, for he was out cold before his head ever hit the pavement. Since he was still breathing, I figured he deserved to sleep it off in that puddle of some random drunk's piss he'd landed in after the shit he'd just pulled.

"Are you okay, Miss?" I asked tentatively, trying not to alarm her.

Her clothes were in tatters, but aside from a few scrapes she seemed physically unharmed.

"Ya… yes. I think."

I moved closer to her when I noticed her knees beginning to buckle, her body swaying as the stress of the attack caught up with her. I grabbed her around the waist gently and pressed my body flush against hers.

No way should this ethereal creature end up on the ground of this piss filled alley.

"Easy there, pretty girl, I've got you."

Her head slumped against my shoulder as her arms wound around me, digging her fingertips into my back almost painfully. I held her as she cried softly, shaking violently.

"He's my neighbor, the fucking pig. He's been hounding me for months, but I never thought he'd _actually_ hurt me. We go to the same church, for shit's sake."

We heard groaning coming from behind the dumpster and I prepared for another round of fisticuffs, until I realized it was one of the club's bouncers as he crawled shakily toward us. Jesus had a raw and ugly burn mark that I instantly recognized as the remnants of being tasered.

The cops were called, the creepy fucker was arrested, and both Sookie and Jesus were tended to by EMTs on the side of the alleyway. I answered questions, gave a statement, and lamely hung around hoping to talk to her.

Oh, asking her for a date tonight after all this was _absolutely_ out of the question, but I still felt the need to make sure she was okay.

_And can we talk for a moment about the looks that city cops give you when you try to explain why you were lurking in the dark in the first place? _

Just try to give a good reason for why you were preparing to hang out in the side doorway of a strip club, desperately hoping to get a glimpse of one of its performers.

Yeah… obviously they _really_ loved you after that gem of a discussion.

Anyway, as the medic finished with Mystique, I cautiously walked over to say goodnight.

"Thank you, Mister. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't picked tonight to finally approach me," she said, leaving me flabbergasted. "I've seen you hangin' 'round, ya know," she added with a coy smile.

"I'm Eric," I somehow managed to squeak as my mouth went bone dry.

"Sookie," she whispered, and my heart soared at the first genuine smile I'd ever seen on her beautiful face as she placed her hand in mine. "And I know who you are, Eric. I've been a big fan of yours for a long while."

"The feeling is more than mutual, Sookie."

As our fingers entwined I couldn't help but sigh with relief.

It felt like home.

"So my handsome savior, care to take a battered showgal to dinner? I'm down-right starvin'."

"There's nothing on earth I'd like more, pretty girl."

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Love and hugs to all!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. goodbye

It is with a heavy heart that I inform all you wonderful people who have taken time to read and/or review my work, that I will no longer be posting on this site.

I do not agree with the rating system for this site, nor do I agree with the tolerance the administrators have shown for cyber-bullying. There are groups on here that seem to exist solely to harass and degrade authors, and the owners of this site not only encourage, but reward such behavior.

Thanks to several other wonderful authors I have been directed to another site. Fictionpad. I will provide the link on my profile, but it is:

Fictionpad dot com forward slash author forward slash realjena forward slash stories.

There are many, many authors from here that have begun accounts over there. Please feel free to join us on this new site where they actually have an over 18+ rating system. Perhaps if enough people jump ship from here, eventually they will change their ways.

I adore each and every one of you. I am beyond grateful for the friends I've made, the laughs we've shared, and the opportunity to know you all.

I hope to still see many of you on one of the other sites.

Always,

Jen - realjena


End file.
